


Lolita   第六章-苹果

by shandenabian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shandenabian/pseuds/shandenabian
Summary: 以防万一的外链，狗血得我自己都不忍心回头看了





	Lolita   第六章-苹果

**Author's Note:**

> 以防万一的外链

第六章-苹果

 

从那天以后——当然是指那个雨夜以后，Leo几乎是神经质地和Cris做爱，他们不知厌倦，就像两只发情期的动物，有时Cris明明在和Leo聊天，下一秒Leo就已经打开了他的身体。这样的后果就是有一段时间Cris甚至没法走路，他蜷在Leo的床上，告诉他他的大腿打颤，他的身体里疼得要命，就好像Leo的阴茎还插在他体内一样。

当Leo边让Cris骑着他的阳具边给Geri写邮件后，他觉得自己是彻彻底底的疯了。另一个佐证此点的事实就是那封邮件后，他再也没有动过他的电脑、手机，他一心一意地和Cris生活在这炎热的爱巢里，不去想他来自何处或是他们将往哪去。

在他们乱七八糟的一个月的回忆中，Leo曾有一次突然冷静下来，他低下头问Cris为什么他不像他的同龄人一样去上学，Cris只是睁开他朦胧的眼睛，简单地用自己漂亮的肉体把两人剩下的理智烧了个一干二净。他们在餐桌上搞得天昏地暗，以至于晚饭地点只能移到客厅。Cris盘坐在沙发上吃着Leo准备的晚饭，盯着电视屏幕咯咯地笑，完全符合他的年纪，甚至比那更年幼一点，如果你不去注意他赤裸的上身上那些暧昧的淤青、指痕和吻痕的话。

他们就这么消磨着荷尔蒙混过了一个月，两个人终于慢慢地在性爱以外找回了话题，总的来说，是回到了差不多刚刚认识时的水平。Leo给他买了一双新球鞋，放在外面围墙的窗台上，不过Cris并没有穿，他还是套着他那双旧鞋奔跑在阳光下。Leo经过围墙时看到那双鞋，就像被人捅了一刀，他每次都意义不明地看着这一切，咬着下唇直到口腔里满是血腥气味。而Cristiano并不在意，Messi也并不知道他是怎么想的。他能做的只有拥抱他年轻的爱人，和他度过每一秒钟珍贵如珠宝的时光。

又过了半个月的某个晚上，当Leo和Cris接吻的时候，少年吃痛地呻吟了一下，手忙脚乱地推开Leo，手指深入自己的唇间抚摸着旁侧的牙龈，表情带着点孩子气的严肃。他收回手指时指腹上有血，于是他皱起鼻子，抱怨个没完。Messi跪坐在他身边的地板上，撸了一把他柔软的卷发，然后小心翼翼地捧起他的脸。

“张嘴。”他说。

Cris盯着他的眼睛，温顺地张开了嘴。

他柔软的舌安静地伏在他的口腔内，上下两排整齐的牙齿有点戴过牙套的痕迹，Messi捧着他脸颊的手轻轻摩挲着，右手的拇指慢慢滑入了他的唇间，Cris的睫毛颤抖着，把自己的目光割得支离破碎，像两汪碎星，Messi的拇指感到了湿润，潮热，他细致地拂过Cristiano的下排牙龈，看着Cris因为莫名的紧张，灵巧的舌尖掠过他的上颚和艳红的口腔内壁。

“嘶——”Cris发出了模模糊糊的音节。

Messi抽出拇指，他放下右手，用左手挑起Cris的下巴，仔仔细细地借着灯光观察了一番。

“怎么？”Cristiano小声询问。

“没什么大不了的。”Leo说，“你有些牙龈出血。”

“是因为水果吗？”

“什么？”

Cris认真地解释道：“我妈妈告诉我，如果你不吃水果，你会牙龈出血。”

Leo情不自禁地露出一个微小的笑容：“或许吧。”

他抽出一张纸，细细地擦拭着自己的右手拇指，Cristiano又变成了抱膝的坐姿，在沙发上偏着头看他。

“Leo，”他喊。

“嗯？”

“你来亲亲我，”他理直气壮地要求，“亲我，让我不那么疼。”

Leo除了微笑着遵从，还能做出什么反应呢？

—————————————————————————

第二天，当Cris从外面跑回来，满身大汗地洗完澡出来时，Leo当着他的面把一袋苹果扔在了客厅的桌子上。

“哇哦，”Cris擦着头发兴高采烈地欢呼，“你真好，Leo，我爱你。”

Leo先笑了，随即又皱起眉头。

Cris把毛巾抛在沙发上，随便地挑了一个最红最大的苹果，回头坐到了厨房了高高的餐桌上。他刚洗完澡，浑身上下热气腾腾，在地板上留下了一路水淋淋的脚印。

Cristiano穿着Leo的一件衬衫，大小差不多，但肩宽要比Cris宽上一些，一点没擦干净的水浸湿了他的衬衫，让Cristiano的年轻肉体半隐半现。他下身套了一条短的要命的深色短裤，一双长腿在空中来回摇晃。头发还未干，有点让Leo回忆起那个潮湿的雨夜——这对他来说并不是什么单纯快乐的回忆。而Cris一手撑着桌面，一手轻快地把那个血红的果实抛起、接住，同样艳色的唇边勾着一个跳脱的弧度。

“你牙龈还在出血吗？”Leo没话找话地问。

“嗯哼，”Cris哼着歌，实话实说，难听极了，不过这也是他的可爱之处，“早就不了。”

他把红色的禁果贴到唇边，但没有咬下，神情相当得烂漫。

Leo走到他身边，手按在他光裸的膝盖上。

“Cris，”他尽量温和地发问，“你每天都去哪里玩？”

Cris的眼球动了动，他困惑地看着Leo的脸，Leo感到一阵的不适：“你问这个干什么？我只是出去跑跑走走，海边，街上，随便走走。”

Leo问：“你不和朋友一起吗？”

“我没有，”Cris有点不耐烦，他又抛接了一回他的苹果，“我的朋友都在本土。你问这个干什么？”

“你为什么不去上学？”Leo终于问出了口，“求你，Cris，别再敷衍我。我知道你在学校是足球俱乐部的，你们每年都有夏令营——”针刺般的痛苦覆盖了他的心脏，“但这不能解释你——你为什么会在这儿，拜托，我只是希望和你更多地呆在一起。”

“你非要问这个吗？”Cris生气了，他粗鲁地甩开Leo的手，“你买来苹果就是为了问我这个？”

“我想找一个机会好好跟你谈谈。”Leo说，语气很苦涩，“我不想和你在一起，只是成天地做爱。我希望我们像普通的情侣一样……多了解彼此一点。”

“普通？正常？”Cristiano尖刻地指责，“你瞧，你老是这样，我真搞不明白你在想什么！这就是为什么我不想跟你聊天！此外，我可从来没逼着你操我，你做出了选择，是你在逃避和我交谈，现在又把错推给我！”他试图离开餐桌但Leo按住了他的腿。

“Cris！”他用力地喊出这个名字，“别这样，我只是想和你谈谈……”

“是吗？”Cristiano说，“那你为什么不谈谈自己？我也只知道你来自西班牙，是阿根廷人，为旅游公司工作，可是我他妈就没见你做过什么工作！我他妈连你是不是结了婚有了孩子都不知道，结果你才是那个一天到晚疑神疑鬼的人！好吧，如果你坚持要知道，我是因为在本土的学校和自己的老师搞在了一起，我妈让我滚到家乡去反省一下自己直到我他妈能回到学校——有什么意义呢？我甚至都没问你他妈的能在这儿住多久！”

“Cris！”Leo的声音同样失控了。

“你在害怕什么？Leo，你在害怕什么？”Cristiano狠狠地扯住年长者的头发，“我早就告诉过你我喜欢你，我-喜-欢-你，你究竟在他妈的想什么？我真是弄不明白！”

我在想你根本就不喜欢我，又或许你是喜欢我但你的爱意廉价得要命，你会因为一双球鞋一袋苹果就说我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，你在这方面真的只是个一无所知的孩子，你根本不知道爱的重量，你把我的感情看得太轻把未来现实伦理视为无物，我觉得你只是把我当做消遣，因为我也不明白你究竟是成熟还是幼稚，你从见面的第一秒起就在释放自己的魅力，你对每个人都是这样吗？你看起来那么亲近那个中介女人但你讨厌她，谁他妈又知道你在想什么呢？我只会在这住一年，一年之后呢？或者说你对我的感情能持续一年吗？你究竟想要什么？

Messi什么都没说，因为Cristiano猛地向后倒在餐桌上，他把血红的禁果压到唇边，雪白的牙齿用力一咬，他的年轻的眼睛在燃烧。

他重新撑起身体，把苹果砸了出去。

那个艳红的果实摔在地板上，洁净的果肉四分五裂。Cristiano扯开了他衬衣的所有扣子，他勾住Leo的脖子热情地吻他。他的唇间全是苹果的清香和血腥的甜味——他撒谎了，他的牙龈还在流血。

Leo搂住他，听见Cris对他说：“搞我，就现在。”

人不能强求互相的理解，而感情是没有原因的。

TBC


End file.
